Mercy on Me
by Mrs.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: I stand at the top of the Effiel Tower with you, our sacred spot, but you look at me with those bluebell eyes and it's like I've fallen to the ground.


**Mercy on Me**

 _Hey guys, I know it's been a while for me. I had so issues I needed to work out, but I love writing and I am so glad that I am writing again. I'm trying my hand at a different fandom. I find them adorable. Anyways, if you guys want me to write anything specific just ask. 3 Auntie Dragneel Out._

I need you to set me free.

I'm begging you for mercy.

Please give it to me.

God, I need her, she pulls me in. I've become a puppet on her yoyo, back and forth I go. You've got a hold of me, but you don't even know your power over me. Oh, please have mercy on me. You're breaking me apart.

I know you don't mean to hurt me, but you break my heart every time you don't take my confessions seriously. I beg of you, just once is all I need. I can't breathe when you're around. You rip all the air from my lungs. You have good intentions, you want us to be safe. You want our families to be safe. We can't know about the other's life, but I have to know you.

I stand at the top of the Effiel Tower with you, our sacred spot, but you look at me with those bluebell eyes and it's like I've fallen to the ground. I shoot a pun just to see that twinkle in your eye. I know you think you hide it well. I need to know who you are, you keep tearing me apart. I can't not know who you are. What if I lose you? How will I know where you've gone? How can I tell you family if you fall in battle if I don't know who they are?

I patrol every night, even though you beg me not to. Home isn't where I sleep for me, it's where your freckles meet your nose. I need you to set me free. I need you to see how much you mean to me. My world halts every time I see your midnight hair glowing in the moonlight. Sometimes you make it too easy, you open the door for me to love you. You invite me in with your smiles and your laughter. I take the step over the threshold and then you slam the door on my nose. I can't take it anymore, it's consuming all of me.

Every no is another wound, another shut door, another good intention. I need you to set me free. I'm begging you. I'm BEGGING YOU. Set me FREE!

"Mercy." I whisper it under my breath as she draws it from my lungs with her beauty.

"Hmm, Chat did you say something?" She questioned with a scrunch in her nose and I get lost in those freckles that pepper her face. Bluebell eyes that are drawing me in.

"I'm begging you for mercy." I whisper avoiding her eyes.

"Sorry, I still couldn't hear you, one more time please?" She softened her gaze for a minute, I almost lost it there and kissed her senseless.

"Who ARE you?" I questioned at a tone that she could actually hear.

"Chat, you already know what I am going to say to that." She stared at the floor avoiding my eyes.

"Would you please have mercy on me? I would gladly give my life, I wouldn't even think twice. I am begging you for mercy. You're tearing me apart, I can't take it anymore. Even though you don't mean to hurt me, I need you to be honest with me. Take it easy on my heart. You have good intentions, but my pride is all I have. Please, have mercy on me. Please, My Lady, tell me who you are, it will only make me love you more." With my final word I released my transformation and let Plagg slide into my shirt pocket, leaving a t-shirt and jeans to replace the leather. I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for the hard, cold hand of reality to make my cheek sting, or for the harsh words of life to bite into my faulty armor around my heart. Instead, I felt a warm hand on my cheek and another wrap around my shoulder to rest on the base of my head.

"Chat, open your eyes." I could hear the sob stuck in her throat. She called me Chat though, she must not know who I am. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to torment you." I felt her clear her throat, I still didn't open my eyes, I couldn't. "Please, have mercy on me, open your eyes… Adrien."

Unwillingly, at the sound of my own name, my eyes flew open. Instead of Ladybug's bluebells I was met with Marinette's. Hers we just as stunning. Confusion flooded my face, when did she get here. It wasn't until I saw the flash of red leave her earrings and flee to her purse that I realized. I was so excited, I couldn't stop myself. She was behind me the whole time. How could I be so blind? She was here, so close to me all this time. I grabbed the side of her face and just kissed her with my entire being. I just let all the emotions I have ever felt for her pour through.

And finally, I released her face, I was about to apologize when I heard her whisper.

"Please have mercy on my heart."

 _So let me know what you think and hit that sexy review button below._

 _Until next time!_


End file.
